Flashlights generally include a battery chamber for retaining one or more batteries, a light bulb electrically connected to the one or more batteries, and a reflector for reflecting the light from the light bulb in a particular direction. The electrical connection between the batteries and the light bulb usually includes a switch mechanism for selectively providing electrical energy from the batteries to the light bulb and, therefore, enabling the flashlight to be turned on and off.
A primary function of flashlights is to provide a convenient portable, storable light source that is capable of projecting light in a particular direction. However, it is difficult in some flashlights to project light in a particular direction because of the stationary nature and fixed connectivity of flashlight parts relative to each other. In addition, the difficulty of light projection in a desired direction may be also limited by the inflexible nature of the reflector.